Brainy's Venting
by Larrow
Summary: Brainy's a little P.O.ed about bieng kicked out of the village again and clumsy tries to vent with the ticked off smurf. (first fanfiction)


**Brainy's point of view**

"Ugh I can't stand that smurf Hefty." Brainy growled to himself as he walks into his mushroom and slams the door

"What the smurf is so bad that he can't listen to simple instructions, kicking someone out of a village isn't exactly cool." I say as my blood starts to boil at the thought of being humiliated infront of a group of smurfs. Out of anger I pick up my lamp and throws it toward the wall. Resulting as a shattered lamp and a cracked wall.

"All I try to do is help but all that seems to do is result in my down fall why can't anyone smurfin see I'm just **TRYING TO HELP** " I yell at the top of my lungs. Suddenly I hear knocking at my door

 **Clumsy's point of view**

I was just on my way in the front yard of my best friend Brainy's Mushroom when I heard a loud yell coming from inside the Mushroom I panicked a little because this sounded like a yell out of stress. I knocked on the door till it finally open and it revealed Brainy with a very pissed look

"Uh h-hi Br-Brainy can I co-come in." I say nervously, I've never seen brainy this angry before

"Sure whatever and ignore the shattered lamp by the way." Brainy say, I nervously gulp as I looked at the shattered lamp " _What could have caused brainy to do that he loves his things"_ I think to myself

"What do you want."Brainy says rather coldly

I-I-I just wanted to v-visit my best friend and see if you're o-"

"I'm fine now if you could leave I would love some alone time." Brainy says

"But I-I just want to talk you know for old times sake." I say as I take a seat on his sofa

"Fine what do you want to talk about." Brainy says as he sits on his recliner

"Um first off I um wanted to um apologize abo-"

"Why should you apologize you didn't kick me out the village you didn't do anything."Brainy said

"I know I just felt bad and all you were just trying to help and all."I say sympathetically.

"Wanna read some quotations of i Brainy smurf." Brainy said successfully changing the conversation

" **Sure** " I piped up exitedly

We laughed and talked for hours that night, I even spent the night and hardly had any "accidents" at the time.

 **Brainy's POV**

I woke up at the middle of the night to the sound of Clumsy obnoxious snoring. I thought since I'm up I might as well smurf some quotations. Then suddenly a thought occurred to me " _Why do I even write these books when no one but Clumsy would listen."_ I soon began to feel self pity like I never have before.

My first book took almost three months to publish and only Clumsy read it. Reality starts to slowly overcome my conscience as I realize that no one really cares about my knowledge. I start to feel sick to my stomach as I realized how much hell I put myself through, all my life I thought I was greater but really I was just a lesser tears began too flow down my eyes as I force myself to sleep to relieve the pain.

I wake up at the crack of dawn. normally I would be excited to wake up and spread my knowledge but this morning I felt as dull as a butter knife. I brush my teeth take a quick shower and put on my usual attire. I notice Clumsy already fully dressed, sitting on the recliner reading my Quotations.

"Wanna go too the Cafe?" I asked tiredly

"Sure lets go!" Clumsy says enthusiastically. The walk to the Cafe was fairly quiet, with Clumsy trying to strike up conversations here and there but I wasn't really in a talking mood. We made it to the cafe in 3 minutes flat I was shocked to see that were the only ones awoke. Then again no one in smurf heaven sl wake up at 5:45 am as a hobby. We take a seat near the window and Clumsy began story strike up yet another conversation.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" Clumsy asked

"Um not really no." I said rather harsh but it was completely unintentional it's just sometimes Clumsy can really get on nerves.

" I just asked because I heard the sound of weeping last night, I thought it came from you but then I thought "Brainy never cries" so I just passed it on to my imagination." Clumsy says in a confused manner

"What a wild imagination you have Clumsy." I said " _thank smurf he's gullible almost as as Gullible"_ around thirty minutes of chatting the rest of the smurfs begin entering the cafe. Hefty, Gutsy, Handy, Grouchy, Vexy, and Smurfette joins me and Clumsy at the table much to my dismay.

"Morning Brainy." Said Hefty as he takes a seat next to me _" how can he act like nothing never happened like he didn't kick me out of the village yesterday."_

"Hey." I said barely above a whisper avoiding eye contact. Chef serves everyone Smurf Berry Pancake with bacon and orange juice. I sat there staring at my plate for at least five minutes into deep thought until Gutsy noticed I wasn't eating.

"Aren't ye gonna eat Laddie." Said Gutsy making everysmurf at the table to drift there attention towards me, which was slightly uncomfortable

"not hungry."I said as I lean back against the seat uncomfortably

"But its your favorite you love smurfberry pancakes." Said Handy confusingly

"I'm just not hungry."I said getting a little agitated

"Woah Brainy dude chill out they were just seeing if you're ok." Said Hefty nonchalant

 _" You're the reason I'm acting like this… I can't take this anymore I just need to be alone."_ I think to myself as I raised up and walked out of the cafe gaining attention from all the Smurfs/Smurflings


End file.
